In conferences within a company and small-scale meetings, participants may often times perform jotting and briefing work at hand. In these cases, a Post-It® (tag), as an example, is often used as a tool to share, by all participants, a memo and/or brief generated by a participant.
Incidentally, a projection system and a projection device have been known, which magnify and project a part of a display image displayed on a display screen of a personal digital assistance, by using a projection device such as a projector, or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-241537).
Also, an image data transmission/reception system, which is an image data transmission/reception system pertinent to generation of a display image to be displayed on a display screen of a personal digital assistance, has been known, in which a personal digital assistance transmits a request for a specific symbol image data constituting a part of display image, to be displayed on a display screen of the personal digital assistance, and resolution related information pertinent to resolution of that display screen, and a server sends back, to the personal digital assistance, a symbol image data in accordance with the resolution based on the received resolution related information (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-128801).
Further, an image display apparatus has been known, which generates an image by receiving information described in a structure description language via a network, and generates a display image of the full scale of the generated image and a display image in a display size which is smaller than the full scale (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-182638).
Further, an electronic conferencing system has been known, which can record, as image data, written content written by a user, and can incorporate the image data, by reading out the image data, into other image data as tag image data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-286780).
Further, a display apparatus has been known, which is provided with a photographing section on a display screen, and photographs a plurality of people via the photographing section, and determines a display magnification (scaling factor for display) of the photographed image, to be displayed on the display screen, by measuring each distance between the photographing section and the plurality of people and using each of the measured distances having been measured (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-63636).
In the cases of Post-it which is used by a user at hand, because it is adhered with the current size, it is very difficult to see since the written characters are small, when viewing the Post-it from a distance. Also, an electronic conferencing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-286780, which utilizes tag image data which is applicable as a Post-it.
However, in the electronic conferencing system, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-286780, tag image data is to be displayed basically at the same magnification, and therefore, it is difficult for a person, who is far away from the display apparatus, to read the tag image data because the tag image data is small.
Also, a display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-63636, in which, by photographing a plurality of people from a display screen, the distances from the display screen to the people are measured, and display magnification is determined in accordance with the measured distances.
However, the display apparatus, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-63636, is to determine display magnification (scaling factor for display) so that it becomes easier for a plurality of participants to see the display screen, and therefore, no study or consideration has been done with regard to the display of a memo, brief, or the like, generated by a user.